Megaman NT Warrior: Secrets
by Super-Saiyajin3
Summary: Lan and Megaman have always felt something in their hearts for Maylu and Roll. Everytime they have faced something, that feeling has grown stronger. Will this ruin their childhood friendship or not? And how can the actions of World III affect them?
1. Default Chapter

MEGAMAN: NT WARRIOR  
  
(A/N: I don't own Megaman or it's characters, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I? First one, so bear with me. This is the prologue, it'll take a bit for the next chapter! Gotta make it good! Only flame if it's extremely badAnyways, Here we go!)  
  
Secrets  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
FLASH "Sorry, Maylu, but I'm afraid Roll's lost a lot of data. She may not be able to battle for some time..." said Dr. Higsby sadly.  
"Oh, Roll......" fretted Maylu, worried over her Net-Navi and what had happened to her since using the Devil Chip. Lan noticed her concern, and tried his best to cheer her up.  
"Hey Maylu! How 'bout me and Megaman battle in Roll's honor until she gets better?"He asked. He was glad when he saw her smile at him...  
"Thanks Lan. That's really sweet of you..." replied Maylu. Suddenly, Lan noticed just how pretty she was...  
"Anytime.." he replied softly to her. They were even closer now, her pretty face almost touching his; he could swear they were going to..  
  
FLASH  
"ARRGGHH!" Yelled Lan Hikari, bolting up out of his bed. He quickly looked around, as if he was confused, and lay back down.  
It was a dream.... He thought tiredly. Recently, he had been having more and more of these dreams involving his best friend Maylu, and there didn't seem to be anything he could do about them.  
Like when I managed to save that Subway car... he thought drowsily, remembering the long hug he got from Maylu when he escaped. Strangely, he had never thought about quite as much then, but now he remembered all of these events like they took place yesterday.  
"Lan....Lan...." Oh, great, thought Lan, now I'm hearing her voice..."  
"LAN!" Lan bolted upright again, quickly looking at his PET on the bedroom drawer. "Quit speaking in your sleep! I'm not interested in hearing about your dreams!"  
That was his Net-Navi, Megaman.Exe, containing the data of his brother and one of his best friends. Megaman and Lan had battled together many times; not exactly side by side, by were one of the closest teams on the Net. Megaman and Maylu's Net-Navi, Roll, were very, very close friends, combining to make one of the best tag teams around.  
"Uh....huh.... shure.." slurred Lan, half asleep.  
"Whatever, Lan, just try not to do it again, man." Said Megaman, knowing that he probably shouldn't ask for the impossible. In a matter of minutes, he too was drifting back to sleep in cyberspace, thinking about the Net-Navi he liked, Roll....  
At least I'm not talking out loud about her in my sleep.....he thought before he dozed off on his homepage. Megaman had always been best friends with Roll, and there were quite a few showings of affection between the two net-navis. Megaman thought that they would be great together, not if she was with (no offense) an oaf like Gutsman. Sure, the navi was a good friend, but jeez, he could barely form a complex sentence to save his life! Megaman knew he would have to face Roll about his feelings soon, before it was too late, but he was worried about what it might also do to their close friendship.  
  
(OUTSKIRTS OF DENTECH CITY)  
  
"IS EVERYTHING PREPARED?"  
"Yes, Master...."  
"GOOD. I WILL USE THE UPCOMING TOURNAMENT TO CREATE AN UNSTOPPABLE NAVI.... TOUCHED BY THE EVIL IT HAS ALREADY WITNESSED THROUGH THE DEVIL CHIP."  
"What about the friend of hers? Megaman?" "HE'LL BE THE FIRST TO BE DESTROYED.....HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
(Not bad, neh? It's only the prologue: I will take some READERS IDEAS on what to do with the couples if you submit them on your reviews! See you next chapter! FLAMES—They'll be used to increase the power of my firetower battle chip!)  
--Super Saiyajin 3 


	2. Secrets: Part 2

Megaman: Secrets Part II  
  
(Author's Note: Second Chapter! Thanks for the great feed back!Sorry this took a while, but the Olympic Trials took priority... See ya later! Keep reviews coming! And WHY Aren't there more Megaman/ Roll or Lan/ Maylu fics out there?)  
  
RRRIINNNNGGG!  
  
Lan woke up with a start, drowsily rolling over on his bed to turn off his alarm clock.  
"Bout time you woke up..." muttered Megaman from his PET. Jeez, just mention the words "no school" to the boy and he was practically unconscious. Lan, however, was also going to get him into top form for the battle network tournament tomorrow.  
Maybe I'll get to spar with Roll again... he thought, distractedly. It definitely was a fun way of training, and, hey, he enjoyed it.  
....and maybe Lan will say something to Maylu.... That lunkhead! I can't believe I'm related to such a goof! She's done so many things to get him to notice her.... Nevermind...I can't really help him..."  
"Lan!" called a voice at his door. It was his mother, Mrs. Hikari.  
"Whuzzzaatt?"  
"Your mother! You should know the voice of your own mother! Anyways, Maylu's here to meet you!"  
That got Lan to bolt up out of his bed.  
"Maylu's here? Why didn't you tell me before?  
"Well I – Oh, forget it. Hurry up, she's waiting for you! If anything could have got Lan up out of bed faster than he just had, it would have been a world record. He put on his clothes, grabbed his PET, and ran downstairs, ignoring the smug comments from Megaman.  
"Hi Lan!" said Maylu kindly, walking over to him from the front door. "Are you ready?We're meeting up with the others downtown!" It was hard for Lan to pry his eyes away from her beautiful face  
She's so beautiful... I wonder who she likes... thought Lan distractedly. If only I could tell her how I feel... I dunno... what should I do....  
"Lan?Jeez, can you STOP spacing out on me?" came an annoyed voice from his PET, snapping him out of his trance. Maylu giggled, and a red tinge appeared on Lan's cheeks.  
"Alright you guys!" said Lan, trying to be cheerful. "Let's go downtown!" Megaman face faulted with anime sweatdrops on his head.  
Wow...he thought.... You can't get any more obvious than Lan is right now... Later, in Downtown Dentech....  
"Hey guys!" Lan and Maylu ran up to their group of friends. Lan also noticed the arrival of one of his respected rivals, Chaud.  
"What's Chaud doing here guys?" "Erm...." "Maybe you should explain, Yai." At this, Yai blushed, replying that,  
"I just thought it would be nice if he came along! We'll all be at the tournament, won't we?" the members of the group just shrugged their shoulders, gave a little smile, and began their walk over to the Battle Stadium.  
  
(Well, that's the end of that chapter, I'm trying to get them to you guys! When the Trials are complete I'll get them updated quicker! Thanks in advance for sticking with me! And, to my lone reviewer who brought it up, he can eat the flames I get!) 


	3. Secrets:Part 3

**Megaman:Secrets Part III**

(Sorry about the earlier chapters, really messed with the writing! Anyways, I'll continue now and fix the other chapters when I get enough time! I'll try and start an alternate way of incorporating the recent AXESS series. Well, here we go! And I appreciate the great reviews I've been getting! Thanks for sticking with me! Keep em coming in!)

"Well, here we are guys!" said Lan Hikari cheerfully as the group of Net Battlers entered the entrance to the bright and recently repainted stadium—with colors of Blue and Red contrasting each other, as a tribute to what was thought of as the most epic battle  
(well, it was when construction started) between navis—Megaman and Protoman.

"I'm gonna kick butt!" yelled Dex loudly, causing everyone to roll their eyes and sweatdrop. He marched forward by himself into the stadium."Step up so I can knock ya' down!"

The rest of the group stood a ways behind him.

"Do you think we should tell him he has to register?" asked Yai innocently. Everyone face-faulted.

"What?"

"Let's go and get Megaman and Roll signed up, Maylu!"said Lan, turning around to the red-haired girl and motioning to her to come along. It was when they made eye contact, however, that he froze up completely. Lan had always known that Maylu was beautiful, but it was at this instant that he started thinking even more along those lines

_Did I say beautiful?_ Thought Lan, _I meant she's become drop-dead gorgeous! _

I can't think of her like that!

_Why not?_

She's your best friend!

_So? Maybe she feels the same way!_

"Umm…Lan? Are you coming?" queried Maylu innocently. He was staring at her with an odd, almost dreamy look on his face…almost as if…_no_… she thought firmly, blushing slightly at her own thoughts. _Could it be?_

"Hey! Lan!" Which was the most annoying voice ever at that particular moment, came from the P.E.T. he was currently holding. "I know that you want to stare at Maylu, but, come on, snap out of it!"

_Ouch._

Lan snapped out of his reverie, looking around widely to see if anyone had caught on to what Megaman had said. Fortunately, no one heard, although, if everyone had been a little bit more focused on their Navi's instead of on signing up, they would have heard a faint sound, emanating from Roll's P.E.T., that sounded rather like a giggle. If directed at anyone in particular, the giggling would have been focused on the odd antics of Lan Hikari and his Net Navi.

After registering their Navi's for the tournament, the group walked over to the exit of the registration building, and were met by several members dressed in rather official-looking clothing.

"Well, thank you for registering your Navis for the tournament, " drawled an official with a slight accent. "You each get a complimentary battle chip with your entry!"

"I don't know about that…"said Lan slowly, "We haven't really had good luck with 'free' battle chips."

"Oh, don't worry," said Yai smartly, "We should just get them tested before we use them on our Navis!"

"Yeah, it's just…." Lan trailed off, glancing sideways at Maylu after she took a chip. She caught his worried gaze, and blushed. It was obvious he was deeply concerned about her and Roll, having remembered the incident with the "Dark Roll" Chip and just how much trouble it caused. It was a sign of his growing maturity, too, putting other's concerns ahead of himself a little bit more than Lan normally would. The two broke eye contact, and joined the rest of the group in their conversation on how to waste the rest of their day before they had to start preparing for the tournament. The group broke off downtown, going their separate ways. Lan, however, decided to escort Maylu back to her house. They spent time discussing the opponents they might face in the Battle Stadium, and trivial things they were going to do to prepare for the matches.

" Hey, Maylu?" Asked Lan suddenly.

"Yes?" replied Maylu. "What is it, Lan?"

"I was wondering…."said Lan, glaring down when he heard a faint snicker from his P.E.T. "…do you want to come over to my house tomorrow? We can go over and train at the practice facility- my Dad's going to be free, so he can take us over! It's supposed to have some new thing that let's Net Ops actually 'be' their navi!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Maylu excitedly. "I'll meet you at around 3:00?

"Sure thing, Maylu." Replied Lan tiredly. For some reason, he was happy, and felt like just asking Maylu to go took a lot out of him. He was in decidedly happier spirits when he was about to leave, however, and Maylu decided to run back and give him a strong hug goodbye, whispering "I'll see you then!" to him, before running inside. Lan felt like skipping all the way back home, although he figured that the image would probably get him locked up in a nuthouse. And he still needed to deal with Megaman teasing him from his P.E.T.—he found a way to increase the volume, and he was drawing strange, strange looks from people with his P.E.T. sing-songing the "Lan and Maylu, sitting in a tree" song to tick him off on purpose.

(UNKNOWN—DENTECH CITY)

"The chip has been delivered, sir."

"Excellent. The plan has been put into action, and soon the Navi's and their owners that pose a threat to me shall be vanquished FOREVER! It is just a matter of time, and when the chip is activated, my Navi will take control of the Net for all eternity!"

(A/N: This part is supposed to be one of those semi-evil anime scenes, imagine some really obscene, evil laugh ending the chapter! I think for my Lan/Maylu scenes, I might base some off the Fayt/Sophia relationship in Star Ocean 3, if anyones played that, there are some good lines that would work well in this pairing, If there are any ideas, raise them for me! Next chapter being worked on now! )


End file.
